hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Pay
Mortal Pay is the Forty-four episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Mrs Underwood sees Hendrix, as he working with her, as she does her gardening with Hendrix, as they talk about Felix, as Hendrix will try to find him, when he's ready. Mrs Underwood started laughing about the plants smelling bad, Hendrix goes to Providence, as he said my mum. Bill was talking with Mario about the R.D.Ms, as his brother too. Hendrix spies him from the roof, as he plans to get ear drops hi but Doctor Hawkins tells him to get down from there, as she worries about him, when she's doing that, as they go into the lab, as Doctor Hawkins tells him about Hopkins, becoming stronger as a robot merge together again. She tells him that he attacked the police and the agents, as Hopkins is more powerful, as Hendrix goes with Mario and Bock to find Hopkins, who's hurting agents in the city. Bock and Mario talks to Hendrix about Hopkins, as he still out there, with surreal injured agents inside the room, as Hendrix interrogate Hopkins men, Bock and Mario tells Hendrix to look for more agents, as Hendrix disagrees, as he goes to contact Oracle, as she tells Hendrix, that Hopkins is in Moss City, where he's attacking the police, with his lasers and weapons. as Hendrix tells Bock not to rush, as Doctor Hawkins gets information from Hendrix about Hopkins, as Cara comes for reinforcements. Hendrix speaks to Derrick first, about agents being scared by Hopkins, Aiden, and Klaus, as Derrick wants Hendrix to inspire people not to be scared, to help them get through that crisis, Derrick also needs Hendrix to sign for his agent, to prove that other agents stand with Providence contacts. Hendrix goes to Moss City, with Cara, Bock, and Mario. Hopkins continues to attack, as Cara and Bock goes to keep the police safe, as Hendrix goes with Mario to stop Hopkins, Doctor Hawkins got an idea to shut down his robot system, as Hendrix needs to get near. Doctor Hawkins heard about Oracle, hours ago, as she got the blueprints of the robot system that Hopkins has on his body. Hendrix goes to fight him, who charging against the police with his weapons. Hendrix makes point about Hopkins hurting agents and police, as he wants him to battle Hendrix, as they both battle. Doctor Hawkins download the robot system to shut down the robot, as Hendrix tries to fend off Hopkins powerful attacks, Cara and Bock got the police safe outside, as they joke about the book. Hendrix is getting overrun by Hopkins, as Doctor Hawkins downloading it to get into 100%. Hendrix and Mario get near and fends off his attacks, as Hopkins is angry. Hopkins nearly beaten Hendrix with the help from Mario, as it reaches to 100%, Hendrix defeated Hopkins with his Cybernetics abilities, as Hopkins is sent to the Asylum. Hendrix went back to the lab, as Doctor Hawkins is happy to see, Hendrix. He wants to find someone related to Klaus, as Doctor Hawkins knows it's Bill, as she knows along time ago, as Hendrix nearly about gets angry, as Doctor Hawkins hugs him, Hendrix will talk to him, to find info about Klaus, as he will answer every question in his brain Episode Moments * Hendrix and his team defeated Hopkins, with the help from Doctor Hawkins * Police are safe from Hopkins, by the help from Providence Accord * Bill Chase is Klaus brother, as Hendrix learns about him * Hendrix visit his mum, every week Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Bill Chase * Providence Accord Agents * MCPD * Cara Dells * Bock Warden * Lucy Killington Villains * Chuck Hopkins Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hopkins is imprisoned in Asylum again * Hendrix knows Bill Chase and Klaus Chase is related * Doctor Hawkins learns hacking from her school and Audrey * Bock and Cara goes on mission with Hendrix, in case it's dangerous See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason